Happy Birthday Mukuro
by Bluujai
Summary: "What are you doing?" Hiei asked her in a cool tone. "I'm having a party, would you like to join?" Mukuro laughed darkly "No," Hiei watched her cautiously "That's too bad, it is my birthday after all, and it won't be much of a party without you," HxM! R/R


**A/N: First thing I've posted in a few weeks! I've been busy job hunting and studying for exams! Anyways I actually wrote this awhile ago, but didn't post it because really it's not one of my favorites and not the best one I've written... I also made this a seperate oneshot instead of putting it in my collection in Never Ending because I think that it's alittle too long to go with those... Anyways I know this is kind of a fail A/N but oh well... XD Anyways please R/R!**

Hiei followed the sounds of crashing and destruction down the hallway. He had paid little mind to the noises until he heard a certain voice that followed, a voice that he could pick up over four hundred miles away, grunting and shouting. He wasn't too concerned about it though, but figured he had better go and check things out for himself and see if he was needed of any assistance.

He opened the door expecting Mukuro to be fighting some poor soul or maybe even in need of help herself, anything but what truly lied behind it. Mukuro was clumsily staggering around throwing any random objects her hands could find at a defenseless plant that she once called father.

There was a bottle in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked her in a cool tone, unsure of how to react to the scene, but stared at the bottle.

Mukuro darkly laughed and looked up at him,"I'm having a party, would you like to join?"

"No," Hiei watched her cautiously

"That's too bad," She said as she punched the plant in its stomach before turning back to glance at him, pulling up one corner of her mouth up into a rueful half smile

"It is my birthday after all," Mukuro chugged down more of the foul smelling liquid she held in her hand, "And it won't be much of a party without you."

Hieis eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself in the face. He had forgotten, there was no denying it and there was no excuse, he just simply had forgotten the symbolism of today. Seeing the shock and realization spread across Hieis face, Mukuro smirked at him.

"I thought you said that drinking was for the weak," Hiei glared at the bottle again as she pulled it up to her lips, but stopped at his comment. She smiled, bringing it back down, and made her way to stand in front of him, swaying a little with each step.

"Well you know what Hiei?" She stumbled to where she could whisper into his ear, "I _am _weak."

Hiei tried to take the bottle away and she cackled as she fought to keep it from him. It was hard because she was just slightly taller than him, but he finally grabbed hold of it and tore it from her hand, keeping her from getting it back. She pulled away from him, grinning an almost scary smile, and moved toward the center of the room.

"That's alright," she said as she grabbed another bottle from the table in the center and flipped the cap off with her fingers, "I have more." She chugged a little and then swayed and fell to the floor, laughing at herself.

"You disgust me," Hiei finally said after her laughter had calmed down. She sat motionless and silent as he stared down at her. He turned to leave, having nothing more to say.

"Wait," she called, her voice barely louder than a whisper, but Hiei still heard it. He turned around and noticed that her cheeks seemed to be stained with water, _or alcohol _Hiei thought, he wasn't stupid enough to actually believe that the substance were her tears.

"I can't get rid of it," Her voice was soft, yet angry at the same time.

"Get rid of what?" Hiei asked her coldly, she stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"Him!" she finally screamed, snapping her head up to look into his eyes, and he noticed that it actually _was _tears that stained her cheeks.

"I can't get _him_ out of my fucking head!" Hieis eyes widened, startled at her sudden outburst.

"He is a plant_," _she cried, "A fucking _plant _and I _still _can't do a god damned thing about it! I can't kill him! Every fucking time I walk across that thing I _think _and I _plot _and I _plan _every way possible that I can destroy him and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

Mukuro fell silent.

She bowed her head, holding it in her hands, rocking back and forth as more surprising tears rolled down her cheeks. If she had been sober, Hiei knew she would never acted this way, and as much as he wanted to help her, he knew that this was something she needed to do on her own, and at a time that she was not intoxicated. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how and didn't think that that was what she really wanted or even needed right now. So instead he turned around to leave her there with her thoughts.

"Come get me when you're sober," He said as he walked out, closing the door behind her making sure no one would disturb her in this present state. Mukuro threw the bottle at the door, the last thing she remembered before passing out on the cold floor was the sound the glass made is it shattered.

…

Mukuro awoke unsure of the time or even day that it was, only caring about the terrible nausea and pounding headache she felt. She looked around a completely trashed room with scattered broken objects lying everywhere, unsure how things had gotten that way. Her memory was hazy, the last thing that seemed clear was her staring at the clock, and counting down the minutes until her birthday and when the clock struck midnight she was overcome with indescribable emotions of hatred and pain when she looked at the plant. She had seen an un-open bottle of some strong substance that she knew would make her troubles disappear and, against her better judgment, took her opportunity.

She also remembered Hiei. He had said something, something important, or at least she _thought _he had said something important. _Oh right, _Mukuro recalled, _He said to come see him._ At this remembrance, she walked out the door to go and find him. He was outside staring off into the distance not really looking at one thing in particular, just staring for the sake of something to do. He turned when he heard Mukuro's shuffled footsteps towards him.

"You're up," He stated in a monotone watching how she shielded her eyes from the sun light and cringed at the sound from his voice.

"I'm sorry," Mukuro looked at him regretfully, "I must have behaved rather foolishly in my intoxicated state."

"I forgive you," Hiei said, smiling a small, rare, smile at which she half heartedly returned.

…

Mukuro walked around the cluttered room, cleaning up the results of her fit. Hiei had been helping her up until awhile ago when he had to leave for some reason or another. She now walked around alone, silently picking up any broken objects or pieces she found. She stopped just before she passed the large plant that stood in the room and turned to stare at it.

She continued to stare emotionlessly before sighing and getting back to work.

**A/N: Well maybe now you know why this wasn't one of my best stories, or maybe you liked it IDK, tell me what you think though! I'm not really sure if Mukuros brain chip thing would still work since he's a plant and all, but I wrote it that way! XD Anyways again PLEASE R/R! **


End file.
